Small garden carts are used by adults to move and carry things and are also used by children as toys. A garden cart typically includes a body that is supported upon rolling wheels. A typical garden cart also includes a handle for pulling and steering the cart. The handle has two ends, the first of which features a handgrip. The second end of the handle connects to the garden cart in a hinged fashion. 
The body of a garden cart typically includes a platform surrounded by front, rear and side walls. garden cart bodies have traditionally been constructed of metal or wood or combinations thereof. Recently, however, garden cart bodies have been constructed from molded plastics, including high-density polyethylene and similar materials. Such garden carts are becoming  increasingly popular because of their light weight, durability, corrosion resistance, and lower manufacturing cost. 
Often, with traditional steel and/or wood bodied garden carts, the front wheels and handle of the wagon are attached to a bolster that is pivotally connected to the bottom of the wagon body. With such an arrangement, the hinged handle may be pivoted between a first position whereby the garden cart may be pulled and steered and a second position whereby a child riding in the cart may steer it, such as when being pushed or coasting down a hill. Such a configuration has been recently applied to plastic-bodied carts as well. Further weight, strength and cost benefits may be realized if the handle and bolster are also constructed from plastic. 
Unfortunately, traditional garden carts are designed to either be pulled by a person or pulled by a vehicle. Carts designed to be pulled by a person are generally unsuitable for being pulled by a vehicle, and vice-versa. 